Teorema del miedo
by Yuu Auclaire
Summary: El miedo es un sentimiento bastante ambiguo e irracional, sin embargo, Kagami tiene uno bastante particular, porque el miedo que más le afecta e inquieta es el miedo a ganar. KagaKuro


Autor: Yuu Auclair

Título: El teorema del miedo

Pareja: KagaKuro y AoKuro

Sumario: El miedo es un sentimiento bastante ambiguo e irracional, sin embargo, Kagami tiene uno bastante particular, porque el miedo que más le afecta e inquieta es el miedo a ganar.

 **Miedo 1: Ganar sin pelear**

Lo mira con recelo, cubierto de su propia agonía. Desde lejos solo puede saborear el amargo sabor de la victoria porque Kuroko es de él, aun antes de pelear por él, Kuroko le pertenece. Es su nueva luz y nadie puede arrebatárselo, porque Kagami está dispuesto a brillar todo lo que pueda para que las sombras consuman a Tetsuya; porque a pesar que no peleó por él, a pesar de que le pertenecía, ese amargo sabor a robado le hacía sentir temeroso.

Siempre Kagami observa a Kuroko tanto como el propio ojiceleste se lo permite antes de notarse observado y usar su missdirection para desaparecer por completo. A Kagami no le afecta, no lo quiere ahogar con sus atenciones y deja que se esconda tras sus múltiples capas.

No le ha dicho que le gusta, a veces él mismo piensa que no es necesario. No quiere asustarlo, no quiere encerrarlo, no quiere atarse a sí mismo más de lo que está. No quiere que Tetsuya pueda ver a través de él y descubra que… ni siquiera quiere buscarle el fondo a ese problema.

Kuroko tiene amigos y a Kagami eso no le molesta, pero le inquieta un poco que llame tanto la atención. A veces piensa que tiene mucha más presencia que él mismo. En específico esos chicos de la Kiseki no sedai a veces lo inquietan más de lo usual. Cuando lo nota, parece que todos le retan con la mirada, que todos quisieran una pelea sangrienta por la atención y compañía de Kuroko, pero nunca ha pasado a mayores, aunque lo desea; antes de darse cuenta ya Kuroko ha desviado nuevamente la atención de los demás hacía él.

Ese día camina con ellos al lugar de comida rápida donde siempre va solamente con Kuroko, ese que es en cierta forma su lugar especial. Están toda la generación de los milagros, excepto Aomine porque al parecer ha tenido un problema con uno de sus compañeros de clase y está cumpliendo su castigo. Se siente bien con eso, no quiere verlo.

Cuando las manos codiciosas de Kise rebuscan en los bolsillos de Kuroko buscando confianzudamente su propio celular, le hace sentir incómodo y apenas es consciente cuando una de sus manos ha cobrado vida y detiene al chico-copia del antebrazo. Todos le miran, incluso Kuroko le mira expectante. No se amedrenta. Quita la mano del rubio de encima de Tetsuya y camina adelante, dejando a la vista su error e irónicamente rogando porque los demás le hubieran descubierto.

Llegan al sitio y toman su puesto favorito, frente a la ventana y entre las risas y los comentarios del grupo pasa el tiempo. Se queda paulatinamente fuera de las conversaciones, mirando con ahínco los movimientos de Kuroko, que a su lado en ese momento se permite sonreír un poco a una de las tonterías de Kise. Akashi mientras tanto lo evalúa silenciosamente, como cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien con él (Kuroko), incluso frunciendo el ceño al ver un mechón fuera de su lugar, sin embargo, prefiere ignorar el hecho y mira por la ventana concentrándose en sus pensamientos. Murasakibara habla de los nuevos bocadillos de la tienda de conveniencia que tiene que probar, Kise dice cualquier cosa, Midorima interviene con regularidad en la conversación, y Akashi –como él mismo- solo mira.

Entonces sucede. Los ojos centellantes de Kuroko se detienen en un lugar, y él se mantiene calmo, queriéndose decir a si mismo que no tiene miedo de perderlo, que esa mirada es como cualquier otra, que no siente el peligro que proviene de esa persona que se ha detenido justo a su lado.

-Yo –dice a modo de saludo con una media sonrisa que se le borra en el momento que Kise se le lanza encima armando un jaleo y gritando "Aominecchi, tardaste mucho".

-No lo hice. Aun es el cumpleaños de Tetsu.

El aludido no dice nada, pero asiente un par de veces.

La media sonrisa se completa mirándolo, y cuando el moreno se acerca a Kuroko este entrecierra los ojos anticipando la caricia de la mano de Aomine desordenando aún más sus mechones.

Nadie dice nada pero están conscientes de que entre ellos hay un ambiente extraño, como una rara armonía y a la vez una clara incomodidad.

Kagami no quiere parecer incomodo pero sin pensarlo uno de sus brazos se posa encima de los hombros de Kuroko, que parece cómodo, sonríe y sigue una conversación que ha comenzado Murasakibara.

Aomine se sienta al lado del sexto jugador de Teiko, justo del lado contrario al que está Kagami, y éste no sabe si es casual o no, pero prácticamente ha sabido pasarlo por alto.

Al pasar de los minutos la carga es más pesada para Kagami, que con incomodidad pesca varias miradas furtivas de Aomine a Kuroko. De esas miradas que no dicen nada y a la vez lo dicen todo. Está indeciso, y Kagami sabe que Aomine tiene algo que decirle al cumpleañero, algo que puede esperar un poco, pero no puede posponerse más. El As de Seirin está inquieto; sabía que solo una palabra era suficiente para arrebatar de su lado al ojiceleste.

-¿Kagami-kun?

Los ojos azules le miran confundido, interrogante y preocupado. Kagami sonríe sobreactuado y temeroso. Aunque no haya peleado por él, le da miedo perder.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Mi primer fic (drabble o lo que sea) en Kuroko no basuke. No he decidido si hacerle más capítulos, me gusta bastante así, pero cuando la musa llega, llega.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
